Tears
by sonicfangirl321
Summary: Lammy's life, Flippy's her dear father, her mother is Flaky.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of someone being choked. I hate it. But I hear it about every week. 1000 times. And someone screams for help. Hate that too. Someone screams for me to help them. I cry at that… Hello, I'm Lammy. And my father is Flippy. Oh yes, I love him with all my heart. But I'm in fear of Evil, or Fliqpy. And my mother is Flaky.

But she leaved us, a long time ago. I was only 3 at the time. But being killed about every day by the one who said they loved them, I wouldn't stay if I was mom. So now I'm here for my father. And with Evil, never fear. I'm never killed by Evil. He's never seed me before. But he knows I'm real. He see's me in pictures. And Flippy talks about me to him. (He tells every one.)

"Lammy! Please! Make him stop!" my best friend screamed. Her name is Fuzzy. She's Toothy's and Splendid's kid. Don't ask, you _really _don't want to know.

"**DIE, BTICH!**" I heard him yelled, his voice was so scary. I felled tears come down to my pink bed. And I hugged my toy, Mr. Pickles. He wasn't real. But sometimes I would talk to him, because I am too scared to talk to my friends. A day or a few weeks after my dad kills them. I hang out with my dad a lot. But Evil never saw me. But I saw him.

He's a monster. I'm so scared of when I do meet Evil. I know Fuzzy's died now. Happy, Cuddles and Giggles' little boy is next. And soon Truffles, my guy-friend is going to be killed. I really like Truffles. Like-like him. And my half-brother, Cutely. My mom's kid, Cutely vary nice, one of the nicest girls I know. And a man named "Sniffles". I know him. He's very nice, and likes me a lot. But hates my dad. And Evil kills him in more awful ways then others. I heard Truffles, screaming something. Then I heard it.

"_You_ _monster! You don't deserve to say Lammy is yours!_" my eyes widened in shock, Truffles was fighting for me? I began to cry more. I heard Evil killing Truffles. Than, nothing. I thought it was over, and dad was looking for me. He wasn't going to yell, so he won't scare me. I walked out of my bedroom. My friends and I were in the hallway going to the living room. Someone had a toy gun and my dad saw it. He flipped, so they ran to the door, I ran to my room and lock the door.

I walked down to the top of the stairs. Where my friends had run to tried to escape. I sobbed a little more. And looked around, still at the top of the stairs. I saw my dad looking at a picture of me and him. I was in a lavender dress. And dad was in a black suit. We were smiling, and hugged each other. I seen dad tearing up! He's tearing up! I knew than he was Flippy. My real dad.

"Daddy! It's you!" I ran up to him, and hugged him. He turned to look at me. His yellow eyes looking in mine. I screamed and turned to run, but he had grabbed my arm. "No! Let go!" He was going to kill me! He was going to hurt me in the most awful ways! He holed harder on my arm. I yelled out of pain. Just began to cry and sob. He turned my body to face him. I kept my eyes closed.

"**Open your damn eyes**!" he growled, I fidgeted by his words. I did as he asked. I still see the eyes in my sleep. I still was crying and sobbing. I didn't want to beg. I couldn't. I wouldn't...

"**So, I finally get to see my little girl, hahahaha.**" he smirked, I cried and sobbed more. He pulled me closer to him. I couldn't move on my own, I was so scared. But I still wanted to know what he would do to me. Evil looked at me, in a way that I didn't know how to take.

"**Don't be so fucking afraid of your old man! What would Flippy think? His baby-girl! Scared of him!**" My fear has been turned to madness. "I'm not scared of him! I just hate you!" I screamed, Evil grabbed my ear and pulled me closer. As well as whispered in my ear.

"**Don't talk to your father like that…!**" I began to struggle as much as I could. Evil let me go and backed away. I sighed, than he ran in his room, I walked up the stairs. I saw him running over and putting a gun in my arms. I screamed and dropped it. Evil rolled his eyes.

"**Are you sure you're my kid? I mean, my little girl can fuckin' look at a damn gun!**" I knew he wasn't my dad, my dad wouldn't say anything like that to me. I looked away. Soon he picked the gun back up.

"**Now, I'm going to give this to you, and you have to pick it up.**" He handed it to me, I grabbed it, but I didn't want to know what he wanted to with this. Then, out of the blue: it gone off. And flipped Flippy back.

"Lammy!" My dad ran up, and hugged me. I hugged back. But sadly I was still worried of Evil, what did he wanted me to do. Dad took me to some great place for some food. It was AWESOME! I called up all my friends. First was Fuzzy.

"Hello?" I heard Toothy on the other line. I told him that I needed to talk to Fuzzy. Soon I heard her say; 'hello'

"Fuzzy! I'm so, so, so! Sorry I didn't help you!"

"Lammy, its fine. I'm not mad."

"You should be! ...But I really need to tell you that I just met Evil!"

"Evil! What was it like?"

"It….Was…Odd…"

"Did he hurt you?!"

"No… I need to call the others."

"Fine, but we will talk about this!" she hanged up. I sighed, and called my next friend.

"Giggles! Shh! I need to answer this call!" cuddles yelled on the other line. I giggled at that.

"Oh, Lammy. I'll get Happy." He called Happy over.

"Hello Happy…."

"Lammy! Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, Fuzzy's FaceBook page says you finally met Evil! What was it like?"

"Wow was that fast, anyways. I'm not talking about! I called to asked if you are alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I hanged up that time. Than I called Cutely.

"Hello?" I heard Cutely.

"Hey half-sis! Are you alright? Did Evil kill you awfully?"

"Yup, hey I just readied Fuzzy's FaceBook page and…. Is it true?"

"Yes! And I'll tell you." I told her everything.

"Wow…. It's like you have two dads!" She played.

"Whatever. I'm going."

Than I called Truffles...

"Hello?" I heard him.

"Hey Truffles…"

"Lammy! Did Evil-?!"

"No, don't read Fuzzy's FaceBook page."

"Fine….Hey, Lammy?"

"Yes?"

"You wonna go to the movies on Sunday?"

"Sure!" I hanged up. And run to my bedroom and looked for something to wear there. I find a lime skirt, and a light blue shirt. And I jumped on my bed, and fell asleep. "In 2 days is going to be the best day of my life…."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, to hear a scream for help. So I ran down stairs. To see my dad wasn't there. I ran up stairs and looked in my Dad's room. He wasn't there. I turned to leave but what I saw made me stop. It was dad in the hallway. It was dark, I couldn't see his eyes. He was smiling in a creepy way. His head was down. Did he flip?

"….Daddy?" I whispered as I walked closer to the form that is my father. I heard a growl, I backed away. "E-evil?" I asked as I backed more away. He nodded. I felled my heart go to my tummy when I heard that. He walked closer to me. I couldn't run, I couldn't cry. I just watched. He raised his head to show a grinned, and monster's eyes.

"**You know, you have your mother's scared look… so cute~.**" That made me wanted to puke to hear that jerk say anything. Soon he stopped walking. I saw the two guns in his arms. And he handed one of the guns to me. "W-what do you want me to do with this?" I asked as he rolled his eyes again.

"**Life 101, what do people do with guns?" **fliqpy played as I crossed my arms. Still holding the gun. "Fight back with?" I said as if I was just going to walk away, and I would! Evil once again rolled his eyes, and shot the near wall.

"**YOU KILL WITH IT, MY DEAR!**" he screamed as he shot the wall, again and again until the word "Dead" was there. "I see." I said as I looked down to the gun in my arms. "Why do I have one?" A smirked creep on Evil's lips. I holed back a cried, this guy was creepy!

"**To help your old man kill!" **I dropped the gun, and ran to my room. He was fast, about got me too. But somehow I ran faster. And locked my door.

"**OPEN THE DOOR!" **I put my head on my knees. I holed my knees, and was crying. Is this why mom really leave? So she wouldn't have to see me like this? I mean, she's okay with Evil killing her….. Because of me…. Because of me my dad is never really happy. I cried harder. Not because of evil about to break my door, and kill me. 'Cause I'm the one why My mother's as well as father is not happy. I heard the door break. I knew what's next.

He grabbed my arm, and began to scream and yell. But I only gave a lifeless look. He told me that I have to help him kill. I agreed. So begin a new part of my life. I didn't ask for. I was born in to. And I only want to know… well I be the same when this is said and done?


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to go to the mall and kill someone. Evil had sunglasses on. So no one would know he was flip. I carry the guns, knifes, everything in my pack-back. We were walking in. We were holding hands, just to seem like father and kid. I hate that. He always acts like a jerk! Soon I saw Giggles. She was with Happy. Happy ran up to me. "Lammy! I'm so h- in very much joy of you going somewhere!" He hates to say happy. I'm sure you can get it. I don't go places that much. I was too scared of Evil killing everyone. "What can I say? The mall is pretty awesome." I smiled. Evil holed my hand harder.

"_**That guy is flirting with you!**_" Evil hissed in my ear. "_Why do you care!?"_ I hissed right back. He looked away. And he grabbed my bag. He got out one of the guns. I ran to the bathroom. I heard screaming, begging, and gun shots. Soon I heard something that made me jumped. Truffles.

"**You again! So, would you like to say what you before?**" I heard chuckling, and someone being choked. I ran out of the bathroom, and saw Truffles choking Evil. Truffles turned and his eyes widened in shock of seeing me. "Lammy…..I…" he choked out, I walked over. And looked at the cry baby thing that was my Father's evil side.

"So, you're the big, bad, wolf. But when a 12 year old boy began to choke you, you just take it?" I asked, lifeless. He only looked at me, shocked. Soon truffles choked evil to death. He began to cry. I put my arm around him.

"I'm not mad. He was flipped…." I never seed my father dead before. It hurt, but it was done. Truffles was doing what he's mind said. But he did walk me home. And I told him I would still see him at the movie. He seemed happy when he leaved. I walked in and watched TV. Until dad walk in, he wasn't flip. "Hey daddy!" I laughed. He looked over to me, he looked mad.

"Are you mad?" he walked over to me, I just looked at him. "You were going to kill someone?"

"No!" I yelled as I backed away. "Evil made me go! But I didn't do anything!" I cried. He looked away. "I'm sorry…" he whispered as he walked in his room. I cried. Then I just go to my bed and fall asleep.

"I hate you, evil…."

I didn't know, but dad was talking with Evil.

'_**You should have seed it! That guy was all over her! And all she said was 'its okay'!'**_

"She's a good kid, she knows what do to. And why do you care?"

'_**I'm may be a sick killer, but that's my kid! And my new helper to kill with!' **_

"Seems to me that you love her."

'_**Yeah, yeah. Whatever.'**_

Dad smiled, and closed his eyes and fell asleep, of dreams that Evil may not be that bad. When I'm around.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday. The day my father hates, sometimes I have to leave, and not tell him. It's the day I hang out with mom and cutely. My half-sister, I was at the door. Dad wasn't up yet. I open the door. Until I heard his voice, I stopped and looked back.

"It's today, isn't it?" I heard the sad in his voice. I asked him to come but he never did come. I nodded. He sighed and walked up the stairs. I softly closed the door. My mother told me she wanted to keep an eye on me. She even had asked me to stay with her one time.

_A few years ago._

Lammy was sitting with her mother, Flaky, in Flaky's living room. "Honey, I think you should come and stay with me…" Lammy jumped up. She couldn't understand why her mother would want to do this to Flippy. "Mom…. Why would you want to do that do Dad?" Lammy asked as she set back down. Flaky sighed, and softly put a hand on Lammy, afraid to scared her and make her leave.

"Flippy, the real one. IS sweet, and the niceties man I ever met. But, his dark side. I can't let you be hurt by him." Flaky begged for Lammy to stay. But Lammy wouldn't leave Flippy. But Lammy did say she would hang out with her one day every week.

_Back with Lammy._

I ran in the park I was going to meet up with Cutely and my mom. I saw them. And ran over, and we began to walk away. "What we are going to do?" I asked as they holed my hand, I holed theirs. They said we were going to see Pops. I smiled. I love him and Cub. Cub was in his 20's. And he was even with Petunia. Petunia was older than him, but he loved her and she loved him.

When Handy had died in the woods, where if you die there. You never come back. Petunia was so hurt she never leaved her house. But Cub came and she came crying in his arms. Soon they hit if off, got married. And they had Truffles. I think it's a cute love story. And Truffles was a cute pig.

"Pops!" I yelled as I hugged him, he hugged back. Cub came in with Petunia, and Truffles. I smiled and hugged them too. "You kids go play."

I ran up to Truffles' room with him. So did Cutely, and even Happy was there. And Fuzzy. "Sooo~! You and Truffles are going on a date?" I blushed, Truffles looked away. "No, can't a friend, that's a girl. And an other friend, that's a boy. Go to the movies and be friends?" Happy laughed hit Truffles in that way guys do with other guys. You know?

"Dude! You just been friend-zoned!" he chuckled, Truffles was blushing madly now. I was too. Fuzzy and Happy giggled. My so called "Friends" was enjoying all of this. I was very disturbed of this. Fuzzy stopped and walked over to me. "You met Evil, right?" I froze at the question. I should have run away then. But my legs were rocks, they wasn't going to move. The room was all black for me, and there was only me and Fuzzy. That question could kill me.

"Lammy?" Fuzzy asked, I looked over to her. Soon I fell over and everything gone black.

I woke up, in my bed. Only two things could have happen. One- I only passed out and I didn't die. Two- I died and now it's the next day. I set up. I felled dizzy, I got up and walked to the door. But first I looked at the clock.

4:00 AM.

I sighed. Saturday with my mother was gone. I opened my door. The wall was cover in blood. The floor was parts of Happy Tree Friends. I screamed, I see this all the time, but I'm always shocked to see it. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find dad. I knew he did this. Soon I saw Dad, dead on the floor. He was at the door. As if he opened the door and the one who did this killed him. He wouldn't leave the house with out me.

I heard someone walked behind me. I ran in the kitchen and locked the door. I backed away, panting. I tried to set down and think, but I was so scared. I kept walking around the kitchen. Thinking of what do to. Sure, I could give up, but would the one who did this would kill me in a awful way?

The thing was hitting on the door. I let out a cry. The door opened, I screamed and ran in a other door, dad told me to never in there. It was full of pictures of dad, and a frog, and a mouse. And a pizza box, I walked over to the pizza box, I showily open the box, I dropped the box and screamed as load as I could. A head was in there! Than the door open, I turned to see Truffles. He was cover in blood.

"You…. You killed them?" I asked as he walked closer to me, I backed away. I began to cry. "No…" He simply said, I sighed in relieved. He told me he tried to help them, but only got blood on himself. I asked him what happen. He said someone who he thought had killed everyone, leaved.

"That's…. that's scary!" I screamed as I ran in his arms. I felled like a bitch than….


End file.
